The present invention relates to a cleaning device for smooth surfaces, especially for cleaning windows, with the following components:
A handgrip,
A contact element mounted on the end of the handgrip that essentially extends perpendicular to the handgrip,
And a cleaning surface element capable of being moistened and mounted on at least the front side coming in contact with the surface to be cleaned and provided with a cleaning fluid, and an output plate
Behind which is located an area for the distribution and temporary storage of the cleaning fluid,
And that the handgrip is shaped essentially as a cylindrical hollow body and serves as a reservoir for at least a portion of the cleaning fluid.
The German Patent No. DE 38 02 402 A1, discloses a cleaning device with a handgrip and a cleaning head that includes an output plate coming into contact with the surface to be cleaned.
The output plate forms a wall of the cleaning head. A surface cleaning element in the form of a sponge or numerous brush elements is mounted directly on the aperture plate. The cleaning fluid is supplied from an interior chamber of the cleaning head to the sponge or brush via the apertures of the aperture plate. The dosing is not controllable, however, so that the cleaning fluid may drip from the sponge, particularly when the cleaning device is pressed against the surface to be cleaned. Another disadvantage is that the surface cleaning element may be exchanged only together with the aperture plate, and perhaps together with a surrounding inserted frame.
Further, the German Patent No. DE 94 05 755.9 describes a device to clean window glass that also consists of a handgrip and a cleaning head. The cleaning head includes a water reservoir and a single output opening through which the cleaning fluid may be pumped into a cleaning sponge.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a handy, compact cleaning device in which dripping of the cleaning fluid supplied to the surface cleaning element may be avoided.
This object is achieved by the invention in that
The area for the distribution and temporary storage of the cleaning fluid includes an at least partially hollow, flat dirt-removing element with at least one capillary matrix distributing the cleaning fluid, whereby the cleaning surface element is mounted on the dirt-removing element so that it may be removed,
And that the contact element is provided with a recess in the region of its connection with the handgrip into which an actuation lever for a pump is at least partially inserted and by means of which the cleaning fluid may be supplied to the dirt-removing element.
It is essential to the invention that the cleaning fluid may be transferred via a manually operated pump into the dirt-removing element that forms a part of the area used for the distribution and temporary storage of the cleaning fluid. This area may be mounted directly to the dirt-removing element in the form of suitable capillary openings, slots, and/or channels. This distribution and temporary storage area for the cleaning fluid preferably consists of a capillary matrix worked into the output plate that matches corresponding slots of the dirt-removing element. This output plate is preferably arranged between a section of material forming the cleaning surface and the dirt-removing element. In a preferred embodiment, the material section forming the cleaning surface consists of a moisture-permeable textile or sponge-like material and is preferably so attached to the dirt-removing element (e.g., using a hook and loop closure) that both sides of it are useable. The material section may also be mounted as a hood on the output plate or on the dirt-removing element using clamps, a rubber band, or similar removable fastener.
The contact element may be formed as one piece with the handgrip, or may be attached to it by means of clamp, ratcheting element, or bayonet connectors so that it may be removed.
The handgrip serving as the reservoir for the cleaning fluid is preferably in the form of a cylindrical hollow body that is manufactured as one piece with the crosspiece, also hollow.
The handgrip may be attached via a swivel to the contact element or crosspiece and/or with a handle extension at the end opposite the crosspiece.